Regresaré
by Lefthon Aryn
Summary: ¡Alerta Spolier! Manga 437. Pensamientos de Lucy al regresar a Magnolia. Una resolución que sorprende a sus compañeros en especial a Natsu, que sucedería si ella aún no se siente lista para regresar a su amado Fairy Tail...


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Fairy Tail no me pertenece sino a Hiro Mashima-sama *-*_

¡Alerta Spoiler capítulo 437 de el manga! Aquí trato de expresar los pensamientos de Lucy, pero he cambiado el final, no es que no me haya gustado el capitulo ¡Qué va! ¡Si lo ame! Pero quería hacerle con otro giro, porque de cierta manera me imagine que podría suceder eso, por las actitudes que a veces Lucy hacia, bueno sin más preámbulo os espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ^^

 _-_ **Diálogo-**

 _-Pensamientos-_

 _ **Pv Lucy**_

 _Ha pasado un año desde que Fairy Tail se disolvió y ahora después de un año hemos regresado a Magnolia_

 **-¡Whoa, esto me trae muchos recuerdos!-** Natsu mira la ciudad con asombro cada rincón de la ciudad, él no ha cambiado durante este tiempo y me alegra mucho eso.

 **-Mira Natsu, arreglaron la iglesia de Cardia –** exclama Happy tan o más emocionando que Natsu.

 _Un sentimiento me embarga, volver a esta ciudad después de tanto tiempo._

 _Todos estuvieron de acuerdo de traer de regreso al gremio pero…_

 **-Este lugar estaba en ruinas un año atrás –** Wendy abraza a Charlie en su forma de Exceed, notándose la felicidad en su voz

 **-Esta ciudad es realmente resistente -** el comentario de Charlie hace que apreté ligeramente mis manos en puños.

 _El resto de chicos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, y habíamos quedado en que nos volveríamos a reunir en Magnolia. No logramos averiguar nada de avatar sobre Zeref. Después de todo, lo que hicieron solo fue adoración hacia él._

 **-Pasa algo Lucy-san-**

 **-¿Uh?-** la pregunta de Wendy me coge desprevenida, lo que hace que me mire preocupada

 **-Te ves algo deprimida –**

 **-Naa, estoy bien. Me siento un poco nostálgica ya que ha pasado mucho tiempo… -**

 _En verdad, esta ciudad me trae demasiados recuerdos._

 _Recuerdos de alegrías y diversiones_

 _Y todo ello, fueron mis días que pase en Fairy Tail_

 _Pero repentinamente nos tuvimos que disolver hace un año._

 **Flashback**

Después de nuestra gran lucha con Tártaros, batalla donde perdí a una valiosa amiga, regrese a al gremio para toparme con los miembros reclamando al maestro, me acerqué para saber de qué se trataba y cuando me enteré, no puede evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos

 _ **-¿Qué sucede maestro este no es momento de bromear? –**_

 _ **-¡Como diablos vamos a mantener la comida en nuestras mesas!**_

 _ **-¡Ese no es el problema!-**_

 _ **-Voy a disolver Fairy Tail –**_ la notica del maestro nos sorprendió a todos y su expresión daba a entender que no estaba de broma _–_ _ **Vayan, vayan donde sus creencias y sus pies los lleve. Eso es todo lo que les diré –**_

 _ **-¡No me trago todo esto, maestro! –**_

 _ **-¡Fairy Tail es mi única opción!-**_

 _ **-¡Simplemente puede irse si no quiere ser parte del gremio!-**_

 _ **-¡No renunciaré a Fairy Tail!-**_

 _ **-¡Sí!-**_

 _ **-¡Fairy Tail será disuelto en este mismo instante! –**_ elgrito del maestro espanto toda convicción de los miembros que quedábamos _-_ _ **¡Y no quiero a ninguno de ustedes hablar con ese nombre!-**_

 **Fin del flashback**

 _Ni siquiera tuvimos tiempo de preguntar al maestro, acerca de lo que paso, él simplemente desapareció después de eso._

 _Desde entonces la gente empezó a caminar por sus propios caminos._

 _Fairy Tail se acabó_

 _Solamente es un recuerdo…_

 **-¿Qué sucede Lucy?-** Happy se acerca a mi volando notándose preocupación en sus ojos

 **-El gremio se encuentra aquí adelante –**

 **-Yo…-**

 **-¿Luce?-**

 **-Lo siento chicos-** mi voz se quebró, sentía las lágrimas luchar por salir – **No puedo regresar… no aún –**

 **-¿De qué hablas Lucy?-**

 **-Me he divertido mucho estos días en que las aventuras volvieron y me deje envolver por la emoción de volver a revivir al gremio pero… -** me detuve y tome aire para lo siguiente – **No puedo regresar a Fairy Tail. Al ver a Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gazille, Levy y ustedes me di cuenta que aún me falta mucho y que aún no encuentro mi camino, que no seguí adelante como ellos –**

 **-¿De qué hablas Lucy-san? -** el tono de voz de Wendy era triste, lo lamento por Wendy pero es algo que necesito – **Te convertiste en una famosa reportera, además te has vuelto muy fuerte –**

 **-No, Wendy -** la interrumpo **– Es algo que necesito probarme, algo que necesito hacer y cuando esté lista, estoy segura que regresaré con todos-** dirigí mi vista a Natsu, él miraba el suelo y vi como sus manos estaban en puño **–Natsu… -**

Aparte suavemente a Happy para poder acercarme a Natsu, ubicándome a centímetros frente a frente, tomé sus manos con las mías y busque su mirada.

- **Natsu. Regresaré porque ustedes son mi familia, y sin ustedes mi vida está incompleta -** Los ojos de Natsu me observaban con duda y tristeza - **Todo este año era como un cascarón vació pero ahora que regresaron ahora qué sé que Fairy Tail está de regreso, me ha motivado y te estoy muy agradecida ya que es por ti, que todo esto sucede –**

 **-Lucy –** Natsu apretó sus manos con las mías trasmitiéndome esa calidez que tanto extrañaba – **Te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos, tu decisión me tomo por sorpresa pero si es lo que necesitas, lo entendemos ¿Verdad chicos? –**

 **-Aye –** Happy y Wendy tenían lágrimas en sus ojos pero con sonrisas en sus rostros, hasta Charlie me sonreía de manera tierna.

Regrese mi mirada a Natsu pero el ya no me miraba a mí, me soltó suavemente las manos y me dio la espalda desconcertándome un poco.

- **¿Natsu?-**

 **-Es mejor que te vayas Luce –** el tono de voz de Natsu hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda - **Que si no lo haces pronto, no te dejaré ir -**

 **-¡Aye!-** Las palabras de Natsu me hicieron avergonzar, recogí mis maletas alejándome de los chicos despidiéndome con el brazo en alto.

 _Porque yo regresaría con mi familia, con Fairy Tail, pero necesito ser más fuerte, necesito ser capaz de dejar el dolor de pasar sin ellos durante un año, entonces llegaré con una gran sonrisa y me no dudaré en decir "He vuelto a casa" y quizás… también tomé el valor y diga a Natsu lo importante que es para mí…_

 _._

 _._

 **Muy bien que ha aqui esta peque historia, espero os haya gustado, y quien espera nuevos capitulos de mis otras historias "Izumi" y "Mi pecador" pues aún no encuentro una inspiración pero voy en camino xD, en mi profile encontrarán datos en donde podrán encontrarme :D**

 **No sé, si se podría hacer una continuación de esto, pero si tiene una buena acogida lo hare :3**

 **Sin más que decir.**

 **Lefthon-kun se ha reportado!**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
